Radiant
by klutzysunshine
Summary: On Bex and Bowie's wedding day, Celia begins to suspect her daughter's nausea isn't due to cold feet.


Celia first began to suspect Bex wasn't quite suffering from cold feet as stated about an hour and a half after she started getting ready for the wedding. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked her daughter.

Bex looked up at her mother, confused. "No? Today's my wedding day, Mom - I'm not about to hide something from you or start a fight now. I don't want anything ruining today."

So she didn't know yet, Celia surmised. She turned to Andi. "Andi, go get your grandfather. I need to talk to Ham for a second."

A worried Andi glanced between the two of them for just a few seconds before she opened the door and darted outside. Celia got right to the point. "When was your last period?"

Bex's mouth dropped open and she gaped at her. "What the fuck, Mom?"

She rolled her eyes. "Think about _why_ I just asked you that question, Rebecca."

It took Bex about thirty seconds to do so and by the time she figured it out, Ham had walked in. "Andi, go check on your dad," a now panicked Bex ordered.

"What's going on?" Andi questioned.

"Just see how he is," Celia told her. As soon as she was out of sight, she turned to her husband. "You need to run to the nearest pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test."

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Fuck," Bex muttered.

Not as surprised as he should have been (Ham had figured out pretty quickly that Bex was pregnant all those years ago when Celia hadn't suspected a thing), he only nodded, kissed his daughter's forehead, and then left. "Don't panic, Bex. This is your wedding day. If you are pregnant - and I'm one hundred percent sure you are - it won't be like last time. You're going to be a married woman in a few hours and the man you love is here to support you now. You got this," Celia encouraged.

Bex sighed. "You're right. But God, I had hoped I'd be married before I got knocked up again, and here am I about to take a fucking pregnancy test just hours before Bowie and I are actually tie the knot. And why am I saying tie the knot? Does being a bride turn you into a cliche?"

"You're an adult, Rebecca. It's okay to be happy and scared," Celia reminded her.

"I know. I actually blamed the persistent nausea on nerves despite the fact that I wasn't actually freaking out - well, not as much as I thought I'd be," she amended. Could she and Bowie really be having another baby? They had missed out on so much of Andi's life and battled the guilt daily because of it, despite the fact that their daughter didn't blame them one bit.

"Because you're marrying the man you're meant to be with. You know you're doing the right thing. Plus, your father and I will be around to help out with the baby." They needed to get through today first but Celia couldn't wait to meet her newest grandchild.

The door opened just then and Ham handed over a bag. "Good luck, sweetheart, with everything. I can't wait to walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks, Dad. Keep an eye on Bowie for me, will you?"

"Of course." He hugged them both and then departed again, leaving Celia and Bex alone.

"Now hurry up and take the tests," Celia demanded.

"You're pushy. I'm supposed to be acting like this," Bex complained as she bolted towards the bathroom. Shockingly, she wasn't nervous about the results (probably because her nerves were shot by the fact that she was about to get married in just a few hours and her mind couldn't freak out about this much shit at once).

Celia grasped her daughter's hand in support as they waited for the results - which were, of course, positive. "Congratulations, Rebecca. I'm so thrilled for you and Bowie."

Tearing up, Bex tried valiantly to stop. "Damn it, I can't ruin my make-up. Thanks, Mom." She couldn't wait to see the look on Bowie's face when she walked down the aisle and told him this bit of news. She'd need to make an appointment as soon as possible so thank God she and Bowie had put off their honeymoon for a week.

"Now, let's go get you married. I need to see you in your dress again. Bowie's going to lose his shit," Celia vowed.

Bex snorted, grateful for the distraction.

* * *

Just an hour and a half later, she was officially Bex Mack-Quinn. Once they got to the reception, she pulled Bowie aside to tell him the good news. "Are we having a quickie now?" he queried excitedly and hopefully.

She playfully swatted her husband (fuck, that was going to take some time to get used to). "Maybe later but I have to tell you something first."

"I love you, Bex," he whispered.

"I love you too," she affirmed before smiling and kissing him. "So guess what? Our birth control failed, and you knocked me up again."

Bex had stunned him into silence and she enjoyed the look of shock on his face. "You're pregnant."

"Yup. How you feeling about that?"

"I'm so fucking happy you have no idea, Bex." His hand wandered to her stomach and he kissed her again. "When'd you find out?"

"Oh, about two hours ago. Turns out that nausea was morning sickness, and Mom's the one who figured it out and had to tell me. You happy about this, Bowie?"

"Thrilled," he assured her.

She grinned at him. "Good. Now we just need to find Andi and tell her."

Like magic, their daughter appeared in front of them, causing both her parents to jump. "Tell me what?"

"You can't tell anybody yet but you're going to be a big sister in nine months, give or take."

"Wait, really?" Andi couldn't believe this was happening.

"Really," Bex confirmed.

Andi squealed and hugged them both. "Congratulations! I can't wait to meet the baby." And then she took off to find her friends, presumably to tell them the good news even though Bex had told her not to.

Some others figured it out when Bex had to sit out the champagne and instead opted for water but they didn't say anything, figuring the newlyweds would tell them when they were ready.

And when Faith Celia Mack-Quinn made her appearance into the world just seven months later, she rocked their world and completed their family. It had taken Bex and Bowie a lot time to get to this point in their lives and although they had regrets, neither of them would change a thing about the path they had to take.


End file.
